Shadowed Sunlight
by shattered petal
Summary: There is no one else he would rather wake up to. -HitsuMatsu


**Title**: Shadowed Sunlight  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Couple**: HitsuMatsu

* * *

The bed was warm. A snug sheet was wrapped around him, and he dozed silently, resting his aching limbs and sore body. For the past three days, Tōshirō Hitsugaya had been absent from the Gotei 13, his skills with the zanpakutō needed in the Living World. Used to being sent out on long, unexpected missions Tōshirō didn't complain, but by the time he arrived back home, he was utterly exhausted. The Hollows he faced left some nasty scars and bruises, and he needed to sleep and recover.

Of course Rangiku was more than happy to take care of him. Their relationship recently had taken a new, different turn. It was quite a frightening transition, but, together, they were trying to make it work. For now, everything was hushed. No one needed to know. Tōshirō was a stoic man, but as soon as he had her alone, the mask fell effortlessly, and he let her hug him. Arms around his neck, he sighed, and leaned his head against hers, soothed already. He might have missed her, but he couldn't too much. Missing someone usually disadvantaged someone. Being an emotional man, Tōshirō had to be careful.

By eleven in the morning, Tōshirō was still sleeping. There were bandages covering his wounds, and his bare back was scarred by large cuts. However, that didn't put Rangiku off in the slightest. She had seen and endured much worse. Originally, she intended to let him sleep, but honestly found it terribly amusing that he was still asleep at this hour. Usually –– if not _always_ –– it was the other way around. Smiling to herself, she approached their bedroom. Due to Hitsugaya being silly and tight on money, they hadn't bought a proper bed between them, so sometimes it got very snug when they slept together. Despite the amount of times Tōshirō complained about her sleeping habits, he never kicked her out. In fact, he was _encouraging_ when the evening rolled in.

Playfully she poked his arm, which earned a twitch. Matsumoto started to laugh, nudging him now, before straddling his hips, and continuing to poke his chest. 'Time to get up!'

'Mmpth.' Moodily, Tōshirō rolled onto his back and grunted.

Rangiku grinned. 'You need to get up now. "Good morning, Tōshirō" says the sun. "Good morning, sun," says Tōshirō.'

'Go away––'

'What are you dreaming about, hm?' She brought a hand through his messy hair. 'Are you thinking about the heaps of paperwork waiting for you? That's all he dreams about– _paperwork_.'

'You are very irritating, did you know that?' Hitsugaya said, opening an eye.

'Do you ever dream about me, Tōshirō? Is that why you're so reluctant to get up?'

'Matsumoto...'

'Come on, you have so much paperwork to do! It won't do itself,' she teased, kissing his nose.

Tōshirō exhaled, and rolled his eyes, trying to get her off him, but he was too tired. She was so pushing it. Always he would say that to her, and she knew it. Growling, he was even more annoyed when she placed a warm hand at his cheek.

'You're like a little baby, Tōshirō. So cute~!'

Groaning, Hitsugaya ran a hand down his face. 'You are not someone I want to wake up to.'

It was her laughter which caused him to smile. A lovely tune, so light and pleasant, even a little contagious. She leaned down and kissed his lips, and, even though he was half asleep, Tōshirō responded eagerly, but Rangiku was playing. Pulling away, she smirked and kissed his cheek, forehead, nose again, then started giggling.

'You look like a mess! And you smell funny too.'

'Oh.' His smile dropped at once.

'... smell of gone-off cheese.'

'_Oh_...'

'I quite like the smell of gone-off cheese.'

Hitsugaya gave her a look. 'You are, without a doubt, the most insane person I've ever met.'

'You love me, though,' she said, snuggling him.

'Maybe.'

'Mm, you do~'

Delicately, Hitsugaya trailed his hand down her back, up and down in a soothing rhythm. He felt her sigh, and he was sure they would fall asleep if he didn't say anything. 'Are you going anywhere today?'

'Nowhere without you.'

Then, for some reason, he felt tears sting his eyes. Before he could stop himself, a tear trickled down his cheek. Rangiku looked at him, widened her eyes, and her expression softened. He saw concern, worry and fear. The humour from before had gone completely, and he expected her to say something, but she was silent.

Suddenly desperate, he reached over to touch her face, but felt nothing. Air. Tōshirō blinked, and his heart stopped. His arm was outstretched, his hand clutching onto something, he thought there was something, but there wasn't.

No one was there.

Tōshirō was alone.

Pain ruptured through him and he swallowed, holding his breath to stop further tears escaping his eyes. He fell back onto the pillow, closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and inhaled deeply. He had been thinking about her again; hallucinating. Doing something he promised her he wouldn't. He promised he would move on, and she was comforted by that, but he was a fool. Tōshirō forgot he was human.

'... you lied to me.'

Hitsugaya jarred his teeth and rolled over, sobbing quietly into the pillow.


End file.
